


It's What You Don't Say

by GrumpandtheRooster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpandtheRooster/pseuds/GrumpandtheRooster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin both join a new school on the same day. Same year, same class. So surely, they should be best friends. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Michael Jones, 16 and just moved into the Austin area with his mother, father, and brother, stared into the mirror and groaned pathetically. He didn’t know quite why he cared so much about his appearance. It was his first day sure, but hadn't he had enough of those in his life, and wasn’t he old enough to just not care anymore. Yet here he was, running late, because he suddenly felt like he should care. He heard his mother calling him from downstairs, and ran down the stairs, giving up on his appearance.

Gavin Free, 16 also just moved into the Austin area with his mother, stared into his mirror. The two boys, at this point, had no clue to each other’s existence. Yet, he too looked into his mirror, correcting his appearance before his first day day of school. With Gavin however, his appearance meant a lot more to him. He wasn’t about to let down his reputation just because he had moved country. He had to keep up appearances. When he was finally satisfied, he too walked down the stairs and headed to school.

Rooster Teeth High was nothing special. It wasn’t known for having outstanding results, or for being one of the worst in the county, it was just average. It was exactly what Michael wanted. He had enough drama and worries outside of school. School was always the place where he could escape. It was a sanctuary to him, and he wasn’t about to let anyone change that.

Gavin was standing at the front desk go the school, waiting to be shown to his classroom, observing his surrounding with some apathy. The school was as dreary as it had sounded, with no features any different from the other schools in the area Gavin had seen. The walls were a pale yellow, blue lockers, brightly cooled display boards, a trophy cabinet. Gavin sighed and focussed his attention instead on the people walking around. There was a girl with blonde hair, a boy with bright green shoes, another boy with dark curly hair that was walking straight towards Gavin.

Gavin smiled cheerily at the boy when he was close enough, but he was answered only with a confused look. Instead the boy spoke to the surprisingly happy woman behind the desk.  
“Michael Jones, I’m starting here today.” He said, in a business like manner. The woman at the desk flicked through her computer quickly and seemed to find Michael’s file.   
“Here’s your timetable with your locker number, and a map of the school.” She said, handing over a few sheets of paper. “You and Gavin here are actually in the same class.” she said happily.

Michael turned his attention onto the dark brown haired boy next to him. Gavin smiled back in a friendly way, but something about him made Michael uneasy. Perhaps it wasn’t unease, Michael had felt this before, and did not want to go down that route again. So in response to Gavin’s grin, Michael gave a cold stare, one that he hoped conveyed that he would rather be left alone. Unfortunately, this Gavin either didn’t care, or didn’t understand the meaning behind the look, and started talking about his subjects.

“I’m doing English, figured it would be easy, you know, being a Brit myself…” Gavin continued ranting on at an unusually fast pace, Michael was struggling to keep up. That added with the boy’s accent, which Michael found unbearable, meant that Michael quickly found himself zoning out, wondering when he had even asked. Soon the two boys were escorted to their classroom, Gavin speaking rapidly the whole time, Michael ignoring him. Gavin didn’t mind though, he figured that it must just be first day nerves.

Upon entering the classroom, Michael noticed that there were four empty seats, two were next to each other, the others were next to already taken spaces, at opposite ends of the classroom. Michael took this opportunity and chose to sit at the on one of the seats next to a boy with jet black hair, and glasses.  
“Is this seat taken?” Michael asked, already feeling in a bad mood.  
“No. I’m Ray by the way.” he said when Michael took his seat.  
“Michael.” he responded, looking over to Gavin who looked heartbroken.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I'm out of writing hiatus and working on this new story. It's the christmas holidays soon too for me so expect slightly more regular updates! After that though probably once a week on weekends. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Gavin felt awful. He didn’t understand what he had done to Michael to make him treat him so bad. He was determined to correct it, whatever he had done. The next day, after a very confusing orientation day for Gavin, he decided he would try to speak to the boy again. He walked into the class relatively early, his determination increasing wen he saw Michael sat in the seat he was yesterday, but without the presence of Ray. Gavin immediately stepped forward and took a seat next to Michael.Michael gave him an angry look as he sat down inn the blue plastic chair, but Gavin ignored it, and continued on his mission.

“Good morning, Michael!” Gavin said merrily. He saw Michael wince at his overly bright tone and decided to use a different tactic. “Do you want to hang out after lunch?” he asked softly. it came out more pained than he had intended, almost pitiable. Indeed, Michael’s stomach turned at the sound. He wanted to say yes, and he was going to, then he looked at Gavin and the feeling he had felt before.   
“No. I’m busy at lunch.” Michael replied hastily, and got out of his chair and walked over to Ray who had conveniently walked into the room at that moment.

Gavin sighed. He had at least tried. Now there was no point wasting his efforts. He waked sulkily to his class, not paying attention to where he was going. He looked up and realised he had no clue where he was, he had never been in this part of the school before. A boy Gavin presumed was in the year above was walking towards him. He looked like a pupil, but there were a few tattoos visible under his t-shirt. Great, the only person who could help Gavin looked like he wouldn’t hesitate to beat him up. 

“How do I get to A2 from here?” Gavin asked.  
“The English room?” the boy asked, the tone was so soft and caring that Gavin was momentarily stunned. Remembering that the boy had asked him a question, he nodded. The boy indicated that Gavin should follow him, which Gavin did gratefully.They walked in silence for about s minute. Gavin could feel the tension, he needed to say something so that the awkwardness would go. The boy basically saved his life after all.   
“I’m Gavin.” Gavin blurted out.  
“Geoff.” the boy replied.  
“Thank you for showing me the way, Geoff” Gavin said as he saw a familiar corridor come into view. Geoff smiled in response. Something about his smile made Gavin forget about the disaster of his interaction with Michael earlier that morning.

***

Michael sighed in relief when the lunch bell rang. His stomach had been making abnormal sounds for half an hour and he really needed to eat. He headed to his locker to drop off his books and found two boys standing and talking in front of his locker.  
“Excuse me.” Michael said, indicating at his locker.  
“Sorry man.” the shorter of the two said.  
“Wait. Are you Michael?” the taller asked. Michael nodded looking at confusion at the boys, trying to remember if he had any classes with them. He had met so many people in the last few days his brain couldn’t contain al of the names and faces.  
“We’re friends of Ray’s, he said he made friends with a new kid,” the taller one explained “I’m Miles.”  
“Kerry,” the shorter one chimed in. “Do you want to get lunch with us?” Michael shrugged in agreement. Lunch was one of his favourite times of day, and these people seemed decent.

Gavin had a vague sense of deja vu when he stood in the canteen looking for a place to sit, and realising he really knew no one. Right, because this had happened yesterday. Gavin sighed in defeat before he felt someone tapping his arm. Geoff was next to him.  
“Want to sit with me kid?” Geoff asked, and Gavin agreed gratefully. Geoff lead him to a table with two other boys that seemed to be in the same year as Geoff.   
“Gavin, this is Ryan and Jack” Geoff said, indicating to the respective person as he said there name. The three created each other politely and Gavin sat down at the table. 

There was barely enough time for Gavin to start eating when someone sat down next to Geoff, and kissed him passionately.  
“Gavin, this is Griffon.” Jack said, rolling his eyes at the display. When the blond detected herself from Geoff, she smiled at Gavin. Gavin was reminded of the warmth with which Geoff smiled at him earlier, an felt compelled to smile back. Then, two more girls, one with blond hair, the other with red sat down at the table mid argument.   
“Lindsay you cant seriously believe that?” the blond exclaimed. The girl who was called Lindsay, rolled her eyes, and in the process caught sight of Gavin.  
“I haven't seen you before.” she stated, Gavin smiled “I’m Lindsay.”   
“Barbara. I think you're in my computer class. Gavin right?” the blond asked, and Gavin nodded.  
“You take computer science.” Ryan asked Gavin.  
“Yeah, it’s alright.” Ryan nodded approvingly at this response.  
“You two are weird for even thinking that.” Geoff said.   
“Ignore him. He just thinks that taking an exam for something you like doing is detrimental to your health.” Ryan explained.  
“Which is why he hates every subject he’s doing. I was really surprised when I saw you walk through the school gates yesterday.” the table laughed, including Geoff though his laugh was filled with sarcasm.

Gavin was finally beginning to feel at ease in his new school. Then Ray sat at the table, and was greeted with friendly comments. Gavin’s heart sank. If ray was there that meant that Michael was bound to be nearby too. As if Fate was testing Gavin, Michael appeared with two others, all three laughing merrily. So it was just Gavin that Michael behaved like that with. He just couldn’t understand why. He just wanted to be friends with him. Admittedly Gavin did find Michael attractive, but he didn’t want to act on it. He just wanted Michael not to hate him. Gavin new that this wish was unlikely to come true when Michael noticed Gavin was at the table, and stared at him angrily. Michael was introduced to everyone at the table, and Gavin found out his two companions were called Miles and Kerry.

Everyone at the table seemed to notice the tension between Michael and Gavin, despite there being very little interaction between them. The few times when Gavin chimed into to something that Michael was saying though, which were received with a bitter stare, made it pretty clear. No one mentioned anything though. The tension was fortunately dispersed when three boys from the year above arrived at the table without food. They quickly introduced themselves as Gus, Burnie, and Joel to Gavin and Michael, but then Joel indicated something to Ray and they both left quickly. 

“Probably going to suck each other off,” Barbara said when they were barely out of earshot.  
“Barbara, please, I’m eating.” Ryan moaned.  
“It's true though.” she said innocently.  
“Even so, I’d rather not think about two of my friends going at it.” Ryan responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support guys! xx


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin was ready to punch someone in the face. Michael had really taken to Geoff, Jack, and Ryan.   He was always hanging out with them, and Ray, Miles, Kerry, even Joel, Burnie, and Gus. Gavin wasn’t jealous, he wouldn’t even have cared that much, if Michael acted nicely towards him. On a daily basis Gavin was alienated amongst the friends that he had made himself. All this was made so much worse by the fact that Gavin was beginning to fall for Michael. He didn’t understand why. Every thing the boy did, even ignore Gavin, made him like Michael more. After Gavin punched someone else, he wanted a slap in the face to bring him back to reality.

They were sitting in Ryan’s main room. The three seniors, Ryan, Geoff, and Jack had occupied the couch. Miles, Kerry, and Ray had occupied the space by their feet, Miles and Kerry battling it out in Halo. Gavin had taken an armchair one one six of the couch, and obviously Michael had taken the armchair at the opposite end of the room to Gavin. Despite the game on the screen being really intense, judging by the raised voices of the players and even those watching, Gavin’s attention drifted to Michael. The flicking light fro the screen lit up his features, highlighting his freckles, cheekbones, and curls. 

Gavin was getting lost in Michael’s definitions, looking at his eyes which looked deep and dark, from the distance in the room. Suddenly the eyes turned hostile piercing dead into Gavin’s own.  
“What the fuck are you looking at?” Michael suddenly asked harshly. Gavin suddenly flushed red with embarrassment.  
“I-I, I don’t know.” Gavin replied defeated. Great, now Michael thought Gavin was weird. gavin sighed trying to revert his attention back to the game being played.  
“Gavin, help me get some drinks.” Geoff asked, which was followed shortly by a chorus of requests. “You’ll get what your given, fuckers.” Geoff said making his way towards the kitchen.

Gavin followed Geoff into the kitchen and began to pick p some of the drinks he heard being requested.  
“Gavin, what’s the deal with you and Michael?” Geoff asked.   
“I don’t know.” he replied. Geoff sent him a questioning look. “It’s been like that since we first met.”  
“I don’t get it. He’s fine with everyone else. You should talk to him.” Geoff suggested.  
“And say what? ‘Michael, you're a mingy prick, stop it.’”   
“Maybe you should try speaking English.” teased Geoff, “I could try talking to him too, I guess.”  
“I just don't know why.” Gavin sighed, picking up several drinks and walking back into the main room.

Geoff followed, and the two dispersed the drinks between the people in the main room. The room returned to the loud cheering as Ryan and Ray took over the controllers and started battling it out on a Halo map. After a while, Gavin’s attention went back to Michael. He couldn’t help it. As though Michael had sensed the unwanted attention again, he stood up and walked towards the downstairs bathroom. After about a minute where Gavin watched the game, he noticed that Geoff also got up and walked in the same direction.

When Michael stepped out of the bathroom, he was greeted by Geoff’s face.  
“Michael, I want to ask you something,” Geoff said. Michael nodded, waiting for whatever it was Geoff needed to know. Something about the elder’s tone made him uncomfortable, as though he was going to ask something Michael rather didn’t talk about. He was right. “What’s up with you and Gavin?” Michael didn’t respond for a while “You’re fine with everyone else, and I don't think you're a mean person who is deliberately mean to one person just for shits and giggles, so clearly something’s wrong.” 

Michael sighed, he knew that he had been acting particularly hostile to Gavin recently, but that’s only because he had been forced to spend time with him. The more time he spent with Gavin, the more he actually began to like him. He didn’t want to follow the same path he had only a year ago, and so had tried to distance himself from Gavin. He couldn’t tell this to Geoff. How could he? So he just stood silently. Eventually Geoff gave up.  
“Just ease up a bit on the kid, Michael.” he said, walking past him into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as though I'm slowly getting back into my writing flow. Also, I'm on holidays so I can work on this fic more! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Geoff was surprised. He did take himself for a good convincer, but Michael seemed stubborn. Geoff stared in disbelief as Michael ‘hated Gavin since I first saw him’ Jones, laughed at a joke that Gavin had made. Geoff completely stopped chewing the sandwich he was having for lunch. It had been like this all week. Michael had been getting more friendly all week. Thankfully no one had questioned it, it was best to just let things run their course.

“Geoff. Geoff?” he heard someone calling his name and when he looked up he saw that the whole table was looking at him expectantly.  
“What?” he asked, having no idea as to what the previous conversation was.  
“We were wondering if you were going to throw a party soon.” Barbara explained.  
“What for?” Geoff asked.  
“When have you ever needed a reason to have a party?” Gus scoffed. Geoff shrugged in agreement.  
“in that case, why not this weekend? I haven't got anything better to do.” There was a murmur of agreement around the table, which Geoff took as his queue to mentally step out of the conversation again.

***

“I’m going to Geoff’s now” Michael called into the main room where both his parents sat. He had decided to wear a zelda t-shirt and some jeans, not making much more of an effort than he made everyday.  
“Have fun, dear” his mother called to him. His father stood up and walked over to him.  
“Michael, I don't want anymore misbehaviour from you. Your mother and I have just got settled here, and we don’t want to have to move again because of you. So have fun, but don't make any stupid mistakes, alright?” his father said in hushed tones. Michael nodded, before turning and heading out of the house.

He planned not to do anything he’d regret, but he had different ideals to his parents. What they saw as a life changing action, to him seemed… He didn’t want to disappoint them anymore. So while he made his way to Geoff’s house, he vowed he would do everything in his power not to. Even if it meant not drinking that much. Michael passed by rows of identical houses, as he approached Geoff’s house. None of them looked anything like he would have expected Geoff to live in. Geoff’s house was almost too normal, american dream. Everything Geoff wasn’t Michael thought fondly.

He knew he had come to Geoff’s house when he could hear music blaring from inside. There were a lot more people than Michael had anticipated to be at Geoff’s, more than a hundred. He recognised a few from his own classes, Jon, Blaine, Chris were all in his math class. He didn’t know them that well so decided against going up to them. Thankfully he saw a glimpse of a red and a gold dress, which he recognised as Lindsay and Barbara. He hurried quickly over to them, before he lost sight of them again. It was Lindsay who saw him first.

“Michael, hey!” she said.  
“Why don’t you have a drink yet?” Barbara asked, almost sounding genuinely concerned, as though his life were at risk due to the lack of alcohol.  
“I just got here, where is it all?” Michael asked. The two girls lead him into the kitchen where several ice buckets filled with various types of alcohol sat. Michael took one at random, not really caring what he drank. He was quickly joined by Geoff, who looked as though he were guarding the alcohol with his life. Michael smiled up him.

“No Michael. You are here to meet more people than the sad group of people you have decided to hang out with.” he said indicating to Miles, Kerry, Jack, and Ryan, who were standing in the corner talking. In all honesty, Michael wouldn’t mind joining them, but Geoff seemed somewhat more threatening when he had alcohol in his system. “Go around, talk to people. I don’t want to see your face again tonight, and i mean that in the kindest possible way.” Geoff added, grabbing Michael so that he could turn him around and push him back into the house.

Michael decided, seeing as he had been banished from his own friends, that he would talk to Jon, Blaine, and Chris. They seemed like decent people. He found them and introduced himself. As he had guessed they were nice, and included him in their conversation about Star Wars immediately. Just as he was getting involved in the discussion, however, he felt arms wrap around his waist. He looked around in confusion, to find who was giving him this sudden affection. He should have guessed it would be a drunk Gavin staring up at him.

“Michael!” the boy slurred.  
“What?” Michael replied tiredly. Gavin still hadn’t let go of him.  
“You having fun, boi?” Gavin said wrapping himself tighter around Michael.  
“I was.” Michael said with frustration.  
“You’ve been so nice to me this week, don’t stop now.” Gavin said. He suddenly sounded really defeated, Michael decided to relax a little bit. He immediately regretted it as Gavin got impossibly closer to him. “Make it up to me by dancing with me.” Gavin said straight into Michael’s ear. Michael felt his face burn red, and tensed up again, though Gavin did not release him any more.

“Make what up to you?” Michael asked the anger back in his voice.  
“Being so mean to me before.” Before he could retort, Michael felt himself be dragged away.

Gavin was dancing very sloppily. He was aware of it, but didn't really care. What made him angry was that Michael was not dancing at all, but just stared at Gavin in an amused way.  
“Michael, dance with me.” Gavin whined. Michael rolled his eyes, but started to move awkwardly. That was enough for Gavin though, who smiled brightly at the movement. Gavin started to slowly dance closer to Michael. Michael drank with every inch that Gavin grew closer to him. Gavin had a a devilish grin when he was so close to Michael that he could count his freckles. He had expected Michael to move away, but he remained still, even moving closer a little. 

Gavin, who was too drunk to analyse the situation properly, took that as a sort of invitation to come even closer so that the two were touching. He looked at Michael’s brown eyes, which darted between Gavin’s own. Then Gavin looked at Michael’s freckles again, looking at each one until his eyes landed on Michael’s mouth, which was formed in a kind of smirk. The more he focused on Michael’s lips, the more Gavin wanted to kiss them. So he leant closer, and did just that.

Michael wanted to, he really did. He wanted to kiss back, but suddenly his father’s words from earlier that evening into his mind, and he pushed Gavin away. Gavin looked so hurt. He looked worse than if he had physically hurt him. Then he looked guilty. Michael couldn’t look at him anymore. He turned around and walked away, leaving Gavin standing alone. He quickly walked back into the kitchen where he saw Ryan, Jack, and Geoff where he had left them earlier.

“Have you guys seen Ray?” Michael asked, his tone harsher than he had intended.  
“I told you to talk to new people, Michael.” Geoff said.  
“I have, now I just need to talk to Ray.” Michael said, the anger blatant in his voice now.  
“I think I saw him go upstairs.” Ryan chimed in. Michael muttered a thanks and headed towards the stairs.

He found Ray surprisingly quickly. He was in the landing at the top of the stairs. Unfortunately he was with Joel. The senior had Ray pressed up against a wall and was making out with him passionately. Michael felt anger boil up inside him. He saw his angry face in a mirror, hanging on one of the walls of the landing. He pulled his arm back, fists balled, aiming to punch the mirror. Then he felt a gentle hand on his arm.  
“Before you go breaking my furniture, do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” Geoff’s kind voice asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael stared at Geoff’s face for a short while. It seemed so kind like Geoff genuinely cared why Michael felt angered. His eyes were soft and inviting; and he had a small smile, that wasn’t patronising or deterring, but welcoming. This sudden show of human affection proved too much for Michael, given his current state, and he felt his eyes begin to grow hot and irritated, soon he felt tears forming. That was when Geoff took Michael’s shorter frame into his own. Michael was stiff at first, not expecting or wanting physical contact from anyone, yet there was something so comforting, unchallenging about the action, that Michael melted into it. He felt Geoff lead him into a quieter space, and Michael followed easily.

“What happened, kid?” Geoff asked, pulling away from Michael.  
“I’m fine,” Michael answered, not looking at Geoff. “Bullshit you are. Tell me what happened.”   
“It’s Gavin,” Michael said. “Still? I thought you got over that.” Geoff questioned, a small hint of frustration in his voice.  
“No, it’s different from before.” Geoff sent him a questioning look, waiting for Michael to explain. Although he really did not want to reveal this side of himself to Geoff, Geoff had been so kind to Michael, and Geoff only looked like he wanted to help. Michael sighed and decided to reveal the events of last year.

_It was just a normal day, like any other. Michael had woken up, gotten out of bed, ate breakfast, and gone to school. Yet this day was the start of a downward spiral, Michael just didn’t know it. The downward spiral started with David. Back then Michael thought it was the start of a brilliant new era for him. He hadn’t really ever seen David around before. David played sports, and Michael stayed inside, talking about video games with his friends. On that day, however, Michael had to walk past the sports field. It had often crossed Michael’s mind that if he had never walked past the sports field at that very moment, when he had caught eye contact with David, causing him to lose focus and get hit directly in the face with a ball, that his life would be entirely different. Of course, Michael had laughed. Who wouldn’t? Of course, David had seen it too, and Michael knew he was screwed when David sent him an angry look that was clear from even across the field._

_No form of punishment came, however, for two weeks he didn’t see or hear from David, and Michael had forgotten about the incident. Then David had spotted him from down the corridor and made for Michael with a look of menacing cunning. “You’re the one who made me get hit in the face with the ball,” David said, pulling Michael into him_   
_so that their faces were an inch apart. Michael had noticed that there was a healing scar on the side of his face where the ball had hit. Michael felt a pang of guilt, which was quickly overthrown by fear as he felt David drag him into a bathroom._

_David pushed Michael into the bathroom. There were two boys a few years younger than Michael who saw what was was happening, and inferred what was going to happen next. They left quickly, David staring down at them as they left, whilst still holding onto Michael, preventing him from going anywhere. Michael heard the door softly close and felt his heart start to race. He had been in fights before, this was Jersey, but David was much bigger and far more athletic than he was._

_"Look, man, I'm sorry for distracting you, and I'm sorry you got hit in the face because of that. There's no need to take it out on me with violence is there?" Michael began to plead, rambling as he went._  
 _"Violence? No, you misunderstand me, dude. I don't want to hit you or whatever. You distracted me because I think you're pretty hot." David said, and Michael just stared at him blankly for several moments. "Shit. I've got you all wrong, haven't I?" Michael could feel the shame starting to come out of David. Looking at him made Michael realise that David was just human, a pretty good looking human too and that he was probably scared shitless about what he had just said._  
 _"I...do_ n't _know," Michael said. "I've never really thought about it."_

_The two stared at each other in silence for a while, contemplating over the situation at hand._   
_"The way I see it," David said after a while "we have two options. We can leave, never speaking about this again, living our lives as normal, either of us wishing we took the opportunity when we had it. Or, we could try dating. If it goes badly, or we don't like it, we just break up and that's it. "_   
_"Can I think about it," Michael said, to which David nodded and started to leave the bathroom._   
_"Just let me know when you've made up your mind," he said as he opened the door._

_Michael thought about it for a while. During class, during meals, before he went to sleep. He really had never even considered his sexuality, he had always presumed he was straight because that was the way it was meant to be. Then he remembered all those time that he wanted to be physically closer to his friends, especially his male friends, and they never seemed to replicate the feeling. All the other signs in Michael's life. His life was becoming confused._

_It was a week later, of Michael's internal debate when he finally sought out David again._   
_"I want to a least try," Michael had said to David "What's the worse that could happen._

_It turned out that the worse that could happen was that just when Michael was beginning to feel comfortable and even confident in their relationship, even going as far to feel loving feelings towards David, his parents found out. They shouted at him. Then they decided to move away, to "remove Michale from temptation". Michael decided to accept his fate. It was just a phase, right? He could move on, be normal, here in Texas._

"But now, I'm starting to feel these things about Gavin," Michael told Geoff, "And I'm scared, Geoff."  
"Have you talked to him about it? I'm sure he would want to know that." Geoff replied. Michael nodded. Geoff was right. There was no way he was going to avoid it now. He just had to embrace his feelings and hope that Gavin would too.

Epilogue

Michael searched for Gavin around Geoff's house. He saw the lanky brit in the kitchen, looking a little heart broken.   
"Gavin," Michael called. Gavin turned to face Michael.  
"I'm sorry Michael, I know I shouldn't have done that. It's just that I really like you, Michael, and it was stupid to assume that you liked me too." Gavin started to apologise.  
"Gavin, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. I'm actually pleased. I like you too Gavin, I just didn't want to. My parents moved here because I'm into guys, but they only lead me to you, and I really fucking like you." Michael explained. A smile started to grow on Gavin's face and they were kissing again. Mutually. Wonderfully.

"Are you going to tell your parents, Michael?" Gavin asked.  
"No. Not yet anyway."  
"Well, when you do, I'll be here for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you liked it why not leave Kudos or a Comment, I reply to them all. Or check me out on tumblr @thegrumpandtherooster


End file.
